


Oblivious

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [19]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Oblivious

* * *

You and Sam became friends about ten months ago, and instantly bonded. At first glance people would assume you’ve been friends for years, and to be honest it feels as if you have.

You share everything with each other and soon you begin to find him attractive. You fight it, he’s everything you don’t want in a guy. He smokes, he drinks, and you don’t know if you can handle dealing with his constant trips- his very dangerous trips. You worry as a friend, you don’t need to worry as his lover. Despite it all, you tell yourself that he’s too good for you, that it’s out of the realm of possibility.

He picks you up at your place; you always find that amusing when he does.

“Sam, I could drive you know.”

“Yeah, but I enjoy our interesting talks.” He moves closer to you, your heart thuds in your chest as you expect him to rub your leg, but instead he grabs a book sandwiched between your seat and the cup holder.

“Here, I figured you’d enjoy this book.”

You reach for it and your face reddens once your hands touch. Did he see that?

“Uh, thanks. You know you didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been stressed and need it.” Sam smiles as he begins to pull out of your driveway.

As always your conversations go from simply interesting to deeper stories which end with conspiracy theories on your end. Before your conversation turned into a heated debate, he pulls into his driveway.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” you ask.

“A movie. For as long as we’ve known each other we’ve never watched a movie together.”

“It’s not something I’m broken up about, Sam.”

“Yeah, but you’ll enjoy it.” He gives his usual smirk, the one that makes you melt.

You follow him inside and head to the living room. His cat paced back and forth from the tv to the couch. Ever since Sam got the cat he stopped smoking in the house. He spoiled Avery, and always made sure he was well taken care of.

“Avery, come here.” You squat as he walks towards you. You rub your head for a bit before Sam walks back in.

“Are you hungry?” He gets down next to you and rubs your back

“Not right now, but thanks.” Your voice cracks a bit and he chuckles. Great, I’m such a fucking idiot.

“Well, let’s get on the couch and watch this movie.” He stands up and offers you his hand. You take it and he pulls you up. He leads you to the couch as if you even needed help. You sit down on the couch as he turn on the tv and dvd and looks over at you and winks.

“What are we going to be watching, Sam?”

“You’re favorite movie.”

“Princess Bride? I thought you said you’d never watch it, ever.”

“There are exceptions.” He sits close to you, closer than he’s ever been. “Goddamit.”

“What?” You looked over at him in concern.

“My fucking head and shoulders are bothering me again. Do you mind if I get up and get some meds?”

You know what he’s doing. He’s trying to get you to massage him like you always do when his head and shoulders start to bother him. You don’t mind, he’s your friend and anything for a friend; well, more so for him.

“Turn around.” You tap his shoulder until his back is facing you. You run your fingers through his hair, sometimes rubbing his head. You move your hands down to his shoulder and massage the knots out. You can hear him moan as you rub small circles on his shoulders. You begin to fantasize about all the things you could be doing now. How you could be sucking on his neck, running your tongue along the column of his neck. Soon you catch yourself moaning. You’ve wanted this for a while, to kiss his tattoos, one by one. This continues all throughout the movie, and it feels as if he’s getting tenser.

You wait until the end of the movie before you ask him what’s wrong. “Sam, am I just making things worse?”

“What do you mean?” He presses himself closer to you.

“You’re tense. I mean, really tense.”

Sam doesn’t say anything, not at first. You begin to think that something is wrong, that you did something. “Sam?”

He turns to face you, “I’m going to grab a bite to eat, you want anything?”

“No, I’m good.” You watch him walk into the kitchen and then you become distracted by the second most handsome man in the house. Avery rubs against your chin and purrs as he makes himself comfortable on your lap.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything while I’m in here?” he calls out to you.

“Can you just take my word for it?”

“No.” He comes out with a bowl of popcorn, and some ginger ale.

“I told you…”

“You know I don’t listen to you.” He hands over the bottle and places the popcorn in the center of the table.

The tv is still on and neither of you bother to suggest something else to watch. You like the days like this where you can just eat and talk about nothing at all. He suggests you get a cat as well, maybe a big fluffy one and name it after Westley in the movie. You laugh off his suggestion and finally reach over to grab some popcorn. He smiles and you roll your eyes.

“I knew you were hungry.”

“Sam, it’s right there, I might as well eat some.”

“Yeah, sure,” he teases.

You two share stories about your week as you stuff your mouth with popcorn. Sam almost always has an interesting story about work, while you have pretty much only negative stories.

“You know, there is a show I’d like for you to watch.”

“Yeah?”

“Wallander, seems right up your alley.” Sam grabs the remote and starts flipping through his queue on Netflix. “There.” He selects the first episode and gets comfortable. “Do you mind massaging my shoulders some more?”

“No, I’ll gladly do it.”

He leans back towards you as you start at his head and work your way down to his shoulders. For a moment his body shivered and you stopped.

“Why did you stop?”

“I don’t rightly know,” you chuckle a bit before continuing on, but once again he was tense and you couldn’t seem to work out any of the knots.

“Sam, I beginning to think that I’m the one making you tense.”

“No, Y/N, it’s along the lines of, why aren’t you kissing me?” he asks deadpan.

“What…?”

“You heard me. How about you put those lovely lips to good use and you know, kiss me?”

You pull your hands away and wonder if you heard him correctly. Sam turns around to face you, his smirk widening. You begin to tremble telling yourself this is just a dream, that somehow you began to fantasize while rubbing his shoulders.

“Sam…I, uh, I..” You sit there with your mouth agape wondering you can possibly say.

He takes your hand between his and traces small circles on the back of it. “It would be a lie to say neither of us had thought about this moment. I mean, why else did you think I put the movie on?”

No matter how hard you try you can’t get anything out, but at the same time you’re overcome with the urge to do as he asked of you. “Fuck it.” You pull him closer and place a very hungry kiss on his lips. You straddle him as he slides his hands down to your lower back. The more he pulls you in, the more you moan. You begin to grind on his lap, grinning against his lips as you feel him hardening. Your hands roam his body, still unsure if he really wants this. You apologize every time your hands move closer to the bulge in his pants.

“No, keep going,” he urges you as he meets your motions with his hips.

You giggle as his hand goes up your shirt and begins to expertly remove your bra. He begins to place small kisses on your neck, quickly followed by nips. Your breath catches as he gets closer to your spot. You feel his hand around the back of your neck, pulling you closer.

“Sam…”

“Yeah, babygirl?” The words come out so effortlessly that you wonder just how long he’s been wanting to say them.

“We should take this to your room. Having Avery stare at us isn’t hot.”

“You’re right.”

You reluctantly get off his lap, blushing when you see the bulge in his pants.

You haven’t been in his room a lot, maybe to grab a few things for him, but you never went past that. Why would you? You were just friends.

You’re the first through the door and soon you hear it close and feel his body press against yours. More specifically, you feel his bulge against your ass. You feel his hot breath on the back of your neck just moments before you feel his lips. You feel as if you’re going to melt into him.

“Turn around,” he whispers in your ear.

You turn to face him and he begins to lift your shirt over your head and throws it to the side. Your bra is barely on, something he remedies rather quickly. You bite your lower lip as you attempt to remove his shirt. He’s too tall and you know you just look ridiculous. He smiles and removes his shirt as you work on his pants. You tug at his jeans until they’re around his ankles. You stare at his bulge, how can you not? The man is clearly packing something and you’re almost afraid at what it looks like outside of his boxers.

You slip out of your jeans and quickly remove your panties, kicking both to the side. You stand there awkwardly, not knowing where to go from there. Do you get on the bed and let him do what he wants? Do you get on your knees and pleasure him first?

“So, babygirl, who goes first, me or you?”

You don’t bother answering him, at least not verbally. You pull down his boxers and get on your knees. Dear God, this is more than I think I can handle. You grab a hold of his cock and begin to twist your hand as you slide it along his shaft. You can hear his breath catch every time you come back up and run your thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Oh God, yes.” His voice trembles with each twist of wrist. Before he can really get used to it, you lick the tip of his cock, his precum now at the tip of your tongue. His breathing quickens as you run your tongue along his shaft. He begins to buck into you and you get the hint. You wrap your lips around his shaft and begin to bob your head up and down. He’s big, bigger than anyone you’ve had before, but you adjust. You use your hand to continue working him as you come back up.

He grabs onto your hair and bucks into your mouth. You hear his moaning grow louder as he tells you everything he wants to do to you once it’s your turn. You can feel yourself get wetter as he goes into more detail. You whimper and soon pull back completely.

“Hey, why did you stop?” He frowns.

“We’re taking this to your bed.” You don’t hesitate in getting into his bed and kneeling down, waiting for his approach.

“Lie down,” he demands.

Without hesitation you’re on your back and he’s pulling you to the edge of his bed. He gets on his knees and drapes your legs over his shoulders. He begins to kiss your inner thighs and then leave little love bites as he goes higher. He licks a stripe along your slit before wrapping his lips around your clit. Whatever he’s doing down there, it’s pleasuring you more that you’ve ever been pleasured before. His slips in a couple of fingers past your folds and crooks his fingers inside, almost immediately hitting your spot.

Your fingers twist into his sheets as he quickens his pace. You cry out for more and as soon as it becomes too much you begin to beg him to stop. He looks up at you from between your legs and raises his brows as he removes his fingers. You want to tell him to stay, to continue fingering you, but you’re not so sure you can handle any more. You don’t come, you’re close but he stops before you hit your peak.

He stands back up, wiping your juices from around his mouth. He strokes your legs and you immediately want him to take you. “Do you want me to grab your clothes?”

“No. I’ve wanted this for months. I’ve hoping that this day would come, and honestly, I never thought it would. So if you don’t mind, I want you to fuck me and fuck me good.” This time it was Sam that blushed. If someone had told you that Sam Drake blushed, you would’ve laughed at them, but here he is, totally exposed, with a nice shade of red spreading across his chest and cheeks.

He grabs a few pillows to prop you up, seeing as the height difference carried over into the bedroom. He held your legs together and lifted them up. He winks at you as he lines himself against your entrance. “You ready?”

You nod your head eagerly and prepare yourself for what is to come next.

He pushes past your folds slowly, letting you adjust to his size and girth. He’s patient with you, never attempting to thrust himself in and hurt you. He finally let your legs fall to the side and he leans over you.

“Is this ok, or do you want me to stop?” He gives you a light kiss before you can answer.

“No, I want you to keep going, and I want you to fuck me.”

His eyes widen in disbelief. You can tell he’s shocked, but you also see the excitement in his eyes. He rocks his hips against yours, slowly at first and then quickens the pace. Soon he’s snapping his hips against yours as your nails pierce through his skin. He rubs your clit with his thumb, sending you closer and closer to the edge.

You moan out his name, begging him to go even faster and deeper. He laughs, “Baby, this is as deep as I can get.” He bites down on your neck, nearly sending you over the edge. You grab onto one of his pillows and cover your face with it as you scream as loud as you can. He grabs the pillow and throws it to the side. “I want to hear you, babygirl.”

You try to hold it back regardless of his insistence not to. You wrap your legs around his waist and squeeze your eyes shut as you begin to reach your climax. You begin to lose control of your body, it trembles insistently as you feel yourself going over the edge. You arch your back as your orgasm washes over you. Sam seems as if he could go on forever and you hit your second orgasm before he starts showing signs of coming. His movements are no longer as fluid, his moans are louder and his thrusts faster.

“I’m coming,” he moans.

At that moment, as he’s lazily thrusting into you after coming, you realize that you just slept with the man who you never thought you’d get. Your face burns when he meets your gaze. “What’s the matter, baby?”

“I just, I never thought we’d ever be here. That I’d be lying under you as you fucked me. This is something I played over in my head.”

“Well, was it as good as you had expected?” He leans in for a kiss.

“Better. Much, much better.”

“I’m glad I was able to surpass your expectations.” He begins to suck on your neck as he pulls out.

“Oh God, Sam, don’t stop.” You hold his head in place the best you could but he still breaks free.

“I’ll leave marks on you. I doubt that’s very professional.”

“Like I give a shit.” You pout.

“I know you do.” He kisses your forehead before rolling over to your side. “You do realize I played Princess Bride in hopes that you’d get the hint. Didn’t think I’d actually have to say anything.”

You turn to face him, a look of bewilderment on your face. “Wait, that’s why we watched it? I just figured you were watching it as friends, nothing more.”

“You are the same woman that mentioned that that movie is a guaranteed way to get in your pants and somehow you didn’t suspect anything?”

“But I’ve seen the movie with friends before and well…C’mon, I seriously didn’t think that was your intention.”

“Well it was, and here we are, naked and sweaty.” He moves a stray hair from your face.

“Yeah. So, where do we go from here?”

“Well, the shower and then out to lunch.”

You slap his arm. “I don’t mean that. I mean us.”

“I know. We go forward. I assume by now it’s clear we both like each other, so it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that we go to the next step.”

“You’re obviously talking to the woman that didn’t get that you were hitting on her.”

“True.” He chuckled as moved in closer for a kiss. “I’m sure I can look past that.” He begins to trace small circles on your back, sending shivers throughout your body.

You snuggle up to him, your lids growing heavier as his arms wrap around you. You feel his lips press against your head and hear him say something but you cannot quite make out.

You both let out huge yawns before sleep overtakes you. Please let this be real.


End file.
